Fainting and Passing Out
Heroes have a habit of fainting or passing out constantly whenever: * they are injured (such as a coconut falling on their head, getting beat up by a villain, or blood loss) * from sleepiness, exhaustion, drunkenness, fear, or shock. * a weapon or an object hits them at the back of head while they are not looking. * reverting back from a transformation. * Getting rid a ghost in their body (exorism) Examples: * Dorothy Gale, the Cowardly Lion, and Toto (except the Tin Man and the Scarecrow) pass out in the poppy field **Later, the Cowardly Lion faints from fear after hearing the Wizard's loud booming voice. * Miguel Rivera nearly faints when he discovers he's turning into a skeleton. * Sulley faints 4 times, mistakenly believing Boo has perished in the garbage machine. * Gohan passes out a lot whenever he's fights bad guys and get injured big time. * Rick Grimes passed out on his injuries on the couch when he fought The Governor, while Carl Grimes was alol alone and to defend himself and get some food without Rick. * Flynn Rider gets knocked out/passed out when Rapunzel knocked him on the head hard with a frying pan * Danny Phantom passes out whenever he is shocked or gets beaten up by villains. * Larry Talbot when he finished his first transformation into a wolfman, the police and Francis Aberline came to now a human Larry, they surrounded him and one of the officers punched him hard in the face making him unconscious. * The Simpsons (excluding Homer) passed out after inhaling the sleeping gas. * Kiara faints from smoke in inhalation after barely managing to climb up a cliff to escape a wildfire. * Goku passes out after Vegeta knocked him unconscious in order to fight Majin Buu alone. * Future Trunks passes out after Future Gohan knocked him unconscious in order to fight the Androids alone. * Goten and Trunks pass out after Vegeta knocked them both unconscious in order to sacrifice himself against Majin Buu. * Chi-Chi passes out after hearing that Gohan is presumably killed by Majin Buu. * Lee Everett passed out when one of the zombies bit him on the arm, and the side affect made him passed out while, Clem dragged him to a car shop. * Ash Ketchum, May, Brock and Max pass out in the extreme heat after being dehydrated. * Tyson Granger, Hilary Tachibana, Kenny, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari and Max Tate * Godzilla passed out from exhaustion when he won the battle against the M.U.T.Os. * Gohan when he revert back to normal from his great ape forms he will pass out from exhaustion. * Kenai passed out when he hits the rock in the rapids when he turned into a bear. * Mikey Blumberg passed out in shock after seeing the weather-altering tractor beam emerging from the school's auditorium roof. * Archimedes Q. Porter fainted after seeing the gorilla family for the first time. * Maui passed out when Tamatoa beat him up and also throwing him in the ceiling rock. * Alex passes out when the animal control officers shoots a tranquilizer dart at him (twice). * Ike faints when Charlotte says she drinks the blood of flies. * Sid faints when Runar stops the other humans from killing him along with Manny. * Angry Video Game Nerd faints onto his futon while playing CrazyBus. * King Kong is knocked out with chloroform while attempting to get Ann Darrow back. * Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona faint and pass out due to the effects of the love potion the former two drank. * Bigwig temporarily loses consciousness after barely being rescued from a snare in time by the other rabbits. * Neville Longbottom faints during Prof. Sprout's herbology lesson about repotting Mandrakes. * Ashitaka when he got shot by one of woman's in the chest. Surviving it because of his curse of Naro demon curse, makes him to survive because the demon is in him, while riding Yagul with a passed out San he passed out from blood loss. * Mabel Pines is knocked out by Bill Cipher. * Ahsoka Tano passing out from the effects of the Blue Shadow Virus. * April O' Neil passed out from inhaling the fragrance of a Doku plant. * Esme Hoggett faints in shock upon seeing her husband Arthur Hoggett and Babe are participating in the sheepdog contest. * Luke Skywalker passes out when he was attacked by Tusken Raiders. He faints from the freezing temperature on Hoth after escaping the wampa who also knocked him out. * Doraemon, Shizuka and Nobita passed out upon seeing the ghost that Nobita created. * Leia organa was knocked out by a stormtrooper in Tantive IV. She also faints upon falling off her speeder by an imperial scout trooper whom shot her speeder down before he crashed into a tree. * Kimberly Ann Hart passes out, upon recognizing who is the New White Power Ranger is Tommy Oliver. * Karai when she first transformed into a viper snake mutant, she passed out and been grabbed by her father, Splinter before going berserk. * Hinata Hyuga passes out, when she sees Naruto after he was away for 3 years and rescuing Gaara. * Aladdin passes out after Jafar's guards knock him unconscious. * Hogarth Hughes passes out after Kent Mansley stuffs him with chloroform and knocks him unconscious. * Tyra passes out when she saved her adopted human child's Ernie, Max, and Julia from a rock canyon falling. She blocked it but it was so heavy even small boulders hit her, and she passed out. * Finn passed out when he reverted back from his beta hug wolf form. * Shaggy, and Scooby pass out after spinning on the drum ride while being chased by the Crimson Witch and saved by KISS and their superpowers. Later, the entire Mystery Inc. gang pass out after KISS defeats the destroyer. * Robin in The Batman 2004 passed out when he gets hit by a bowling pin in the face from Tony Zucco. * Robin in Teen Titans Go to the Movies passed out when gets hit in the head by a spot light. * Tom Paris passes out after getting bumped on the head during his incarceration. * Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado and Alyssa Enrile all pass out after Nayzor are knocked unconscious. * Claire Nunez when she possessed by Morgana, trying to kill Jim Lake Jr., she got hit by a fryer pan by NotEnrique and passed out. * Alexander Hartdegen passes out when he gets knocked unconscious by the Earthquake in the year 2037 before ending up traveling to the year 802,701. * Benny (The Wild) passed out after he gets hit by Black, when he tries To protect Briget & Larry from the Wildbeasts. Quotes: Category:About Heroes